


Of Crowns and Alabaster

by ReliantWishes



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, PostBOTFA, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReliantWishes/pseuds/ReliantWishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Anon for the Hobbit-kink meme.</p><p>Prompt: I'd like a fic where everyone survives the BOTFA and, as Erebor's being rebuilt, Thorin has thrones made for Fili and Kili, one on each side of his. They might be smaller, less elegant, or lower down, but they're thrones nonetheless, because he wants to make sure his heirs are seen as important.</p><p> </p><p>Song - The Offering - KPM Music</p><p>'Family: Like branches on a tree, we all grow in different directions, but our roots remain as one.' - unknown</p><p>Family is not an important thing. It’s everything. – Michael J. Fox</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Crowns and Alabaster

 

 

It had been two months since the end of the Battle of Five Armies' and the reclaiming of the Lonely Mountain but finally Erebor was on the path to being completely rebuilt and today was a special day.

 

The official and very public naming of King Thorin's heirs.

 

Thorin had remembered the days of his grandfather, King Thror, and did not wish to be like him, so changes were made.

 

And so plans were set and the throne room was the first to be renovated and as such was off limits to all but the select few who were working on it.

 

Who had all been sworn to secrecy of course.

 

Kili frowned, his curiosity had gotten the better of him several times as he had watched workers enter and exit so quickly it had made his head spin.

 

'Well today, I'll finally find out what all the fuss was about.'

 

He grumbled, still upset about the fact he had been caught out not once but twice trying to sneak in.

 

Which of course led to Dwalin standing guard right in front and a giant square of fabric to be stretched over the opening that led into the throne room.

 

A knock sounded at the door.

 

He groaned, rushing to finish fastening his clothes, but he twisted the wrong way and gritted his teeth against the pain that shot through his leg.

 

_'Damn.'_

 

"One moment!"

 

The door swings open, revealing his brother resplendent in a crimson tunic and golden cloak complete with black trousers and golden clasps.

 

"Kee, are you still getting dressed?"

 

His voice was a raspy shadow of its former self. His eyes strayed to the high buttoned collar around his brother's throat.

 

He's still self-conscious about that scar.

 

Kili swallowed hard before sending a mock-glare his brother's way.

 

"Well instead of standing there, looking all the part, dear brother, help me out will ya?"

 

Fili rolled his eyes.

 

He grabbed the silver cloak from the bed behind him and shook it out before wrapping it around Kili's shoulders.

 

"Relax, Kili, you'll do fine."

 

"I'm more worried about you, Fee."

 

His brother shook his head.

 

"There's no need to worry, Kee. I'm fine."

 

Kili shook his head and scrutinized his blue and silver reflection in the mirror.

 

He gave his chin a rub.

 

"You know. I don't really care about this anymore. You know what I do care about?"

 

"What Kili?"

 

"That we made it. That we're here."

 

He swept an arm out, indicating not just the room, but the mountain itself. 

 

"Together."

 

Arms wrapped around him and he let himself be swept into a bruising hug by his brother.

 

"Me too, Kee, me too."

 

Another knock came at the door.

 

"My princes, it is time."

 

Fili looked at Kili.

 

"Well, are you ready?"

 

"As I'll ever be."

 

Kili answered as he grabbed a beautiful carved piece of wood from it place beside his bed.

 

"Let's go."

 

And with that he limped out of the room with its aid.

 

/  ~  /   ~  /   ~  /

 

Just as they reached the great doors that lead to the throne room, they were stopped by a fantastic sight

 

Right there in front of them was their mother, and standing with her was Dwalin and Bilbo.

 

She came up to them and placed a hand on each of their cheeks before pulling them into a tight hug.

 

"My boys, my handsome boys. I am so proud of you both."

 

She sniffled.

 

A horn sounded in the deep of the mountain.

 

The final call.

 

The brothers turned facing the throne room as the doors finally swung open.

 

They were frozen in their spots hearts hammering in their chests.

 

For there on either side of the throne sat smaller seats carved out of alabaster and swathed in their respective colours.

 

Their uncle stood, raising a hand in the air for silence.

 

With the other hand he beckoned them forward.

 

"For too long Erebor has lain in ruins. Today marks the beginning of a new era for all dwarfs in Middle-earth. A king will never be as important as his heirs. For his heirs secure the future. Today I have chosen not one but two heirs, my sister-sons from the Lady Dis. They are my future and the future of Erebor! Approach Fili and Kili and kneel."

 

They slowly made their way to their uncle and king, kneeling in front of him.

 

Thorin took an intricate band of gold and placed in atop Fili's head before placing a similar band of silver upon Kili's.

 

With eyes stinging, Kili looked to Fili for a moment and noticed his eyes were also wet with unshed tears.

 

"Arise my sister-sons and heirs. Take your rightful places at my side."

 

With that Fili moved to Thorin's right side and Kili to the left, turning to face the silent spectators.

 

"Subjects and friends of Erebor! I give you Fili and Kili, Princes of Erebor!"

 

The halls echoed for after with the sound of thunderous cheers and clapping.

 

Erebor was whole once more.

 

/  ~  /   ~  /   ~   /

 

The King Under the Mountain sat upon the throne, a small golden-haired child perched on his knee.

 

"And to this day, the alabaster seats on either side of the King's throne have stayed. And do you know why?"

 

The boy shook his head.

 

"Why, Uncle Kee?"

 

"To remind those that come after, that no kingdom and no king is truly complete without a family."

 

"Like you and papa, right?"

 

Kili nodded, tears in his eyes.

 

"Yes, exactly like me and your papa."


End file.
